The Story of Melanie's Birthday Present
Melanie gets the gifts from her friends for her birthday. However, she dislikes the gifts given by her friends. Melanie prompts the three to give her a unique gift. Summary Main Zoo Lucy sees Nelson who has tripped over. The animals thought everyone put up a gym instead of storytelling. Main Zoo It is snowing in the North American forest. Melanie has no presents for tomorrow, because it's her birthday. The animals try to cheer her up with a surprise present. She tries to spin like a chipmunk, but the attempt was futile. Randolph shows her the most edible mushroom in his farm as a suggestion. Next, Beverley chops down a big tree to make the piece of wood a present for Melanie. Also, Boris gives out a jar of honey and syrup as a tasty mixture. Soon, Melanie was trying to swim like some salmon in the river, but nothing happened. The next day, Melanie tries to fly like an eagle, but nothing has ever happened. The other animals give Melanie three presents. Melanie still doesn't like the gifts. The animals give out a special present for Melanie: a snowboard. Melanie enjoys her new birthday present. Moral Ending Nelson is safe after tripping over. He is very jealous with the monkeys about sticking with gymnastics. Lucy should now stick to stories instead of gymnastics every night. First Appearances * Alfie and Charlie the Chipmunks (no lines) * Unnamed eagle (no lines) Gallery Ep 47 2.jpg Ep 47 3.jpg Ep 47 4.jpg Ep 47 5.jpg Melanie.jpg Ep 47 6.jpg Ep 47 7.jpg Ep 47 8.jpg Ep 47 9.jpg Ep 47 10.jpg Ep 47 11.jpg Ep 47 12.jpg Randolph.jpg Ep 47 13.jpg Ep 47 14.jpg Ep 47 15.jpg Ep 47 16.jpg Ep 47 17.jpg Ep 47 18.jpg Ep 47 19.jpg Ep 47 20.jpg Ep 47 21.jpg Ep 47 22.jpg Ep 47 23.jpg Chipmunks.jpg Ep 47 24.jpg Ep 47 25.jpg Ep 47 26.jpg Ep 47 27.jpg Ep 47 28.jpg Ep 47 29.jpg Ep 47 30.jpg Ep 47 31.jpg Ep 47 32.jpg Ep 47 33.jpg Ep 47 34.jpg Ep 47 35.jpg Ep 47 36.jpg Ep 47 37.jpg Ep 47 38.jpg Ep 47 39.jpg Ep 47 40.jpg Ep 47 41.jpg Ep 47 42.jpg Ep 47 43.jpg Ep 47 44.jpg Ep 47 45.jpg Ep 47 46.jpg Ep 47 47.jpg Ep 47 48.jpg Ep 47 49.jpg Ep 47 50.jpg Ep 47 51.jpg Ep 47 52.jpg Ep 47 53.jpg Ep 47 54.jpg Ep 47 55.jpg Ep 47 56.jpg Ep 47 57.jpg Ep 47 58.jpg Ep 47 59.jpg Ep 47 60.jpg Ep 47 61.jpg Ep 47 62.jpg Ep 47 63.jpg Ep 47 64.jpg Ep 47 65.jpg Ep 47 66.jpg Ep 47 67.jpg Ep 47 68.jpg Ep 47 69.jpg Ep 47 70.jpg Ep 47 71.jpg Ep 47 72.jpg Ep 47 73.jpg Ep 47 74.jpg Ep 47 75.jpg Ep 47 76.jpg Ep 47 77.jpg Ep 47 78.jpg Ep 47 79.jpg Ep 47 80.jpg Ep 47 81.jpg Ep 47 82.jpg Video Trivia * Before this episode was uploaded as a standalone, this episode was included in a compilation video on December 2014. ** However, the audio of this episode in the video is off sync. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Boris told the story